


It Returns

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [23]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Other fic referenced, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Donald and Virginia come face to face with an old foe.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 23: 'There was something scratching at the door'





	It Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> The title is in no way related to a certain horror movie I just saw ;)
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

For nearly fifteen minutes Donald and Virginia had been sat on the sofa utterly engaged by their cat's behaviour. They stared at him scratching at Sebastian's door. At first, they panicked, believing that she was in danger. Then they remembered they were experiencing one of the rare days she'd actually gone to work. So they sat there in silence, observing their kitten and trying to work out what he wanted.

"I think Schrodinger possessed" Donald commented.

"And yet simultaneously not" Virginia muttered.

"What?" Asked Donald, finally looking up after minutes on end staring at the same spot.

"Never mind" Virginia sighed. She didn't really feel like explaining Schrodinger's name that day. Maybe she'd do it later. Then again she could just wait until he inevitably googled it. "Maybe we should just...open the door" she decided.

"Yeah sounds good" Donald nodded in agreement. They stayed sat down, waiting for the other to move. "You going to do it?" he asked nervously.

"No..." She replied. Although she wasn't going to admit it she was scared to discover what was in that room. "Are you?"

"I guess" he cautiously rose to his feet. He was the hero, after all, the great Mr.Dr.Electricon, he shouldn't be afraid in his own home. He slowly snuck towards the door and reached out to take the handle, ready to fight if need be. He took a deep breath, creating a little bit of calm before the storm, and yacked it open.

Donald excepted to find someone inside the room. He was prepared to protect Virginia from a home invasion. Yet he found nothing of the sort. The occupant wasn't a threat, it wasn't even human. It was an angry and all to familiar pigeon.

Schrodinger leaped and hissed as they tried to shoo the bird away. It flew around the living room screeching like a banshee. Virginia opened the front door and waved her arms, forcing it outside or at the very least into the corridor. Someone else would find a way to get it out. 

"How did it get here?" She asked in shock.

"I don't know" he replied, genuinely confused. He thought about it for a brief second. Then it clicked "Didn't you say this apartment was near where your grandparents used to live?"

"Yeah, a few minutes away. Why?" She answered.

"Not far from that park" he prompted.

"So?" From what she could tell Donald was talking about an entirely different subject. Not long after though she realised. "Oh no"

"Oh yes" he nodded "Its found us"

**Author's Note:**

> For context please read 'Nature's alarm clock'


End file.
